Neige pour moi
by l'-Luna-'l
Summary: [OS] Il voulait être le premier levé. Elle voulait voir la neige tomber. Folie d'un moment, Magie de l'autre. Un Noël de maraudeurs à travers les souhaits d'enfants qui ne le sont plus. SiriusOC


**Diclamer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling à l'exception de Julia qui est tout à moi! C'est mon personnage alors pas touche! Je vous avertis, je mords!

**Note de l'auteur **La dernière fois que j'ai publié quelque chose, c'était quelques petits one-shot originaux. Avant cela, j'ai tenté de faire une fanfiction de HP (mais c'était particulièrement mauvais). Alors, c'est très rare que je publie quelque chose et cela est le premier OS de maraudeurs que je fais. J'espère que vous aimerez!

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

**Neige pour moi**

La froideur qui traînait dans les airs cristallisait les herbes figées sur le sol gelé. Une mince couche de glace recouvrait le lac de Poudlard. Les feuillus s'étaient dénudés de leur apparat affichant leurs branches tordues. Un vent rigoureux les faisait danser en hurlant un hiver déjà entamer. Certains animaux montrait leur truffe une dernière fois au soleil pour ensuite embarquer dans leur hibernation.

Un seul et unique élément manquait à ce paisible matin de veille de Noël. Essentiel. Indispensable. Primordial. La neige. Depuis des semaines, aucun flocon n'avait daigné afficher sa présence. Le ciel était resté vide de toute cette magie blanche.

Une jeune fille brune collait son nez contre la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondors attendant désespérément un signe de neige. Pour apporter un air de Noël à la Grande Salle, Dumbledore avait donné l'illusion que des flocons tombaient du plafond magique, mais cela ne réussissait pas à la contenter. Les maraudeurs avaient, durant la semaine, envahi les couloirs principaux d'une couche de neige.

Dans un impressionnant chahut, les élèves avaient joué dans cette belle étendue se préoccupant à peine de la froideur qui glaçait leurs os. Les boules de neige avaient fusé de partout et on rencontrait un bonhomme de neige à chaque détour. Elle aussi s'était laissée emporter par cette ambiance festive et s'était abandonnée pleinement à la chimère, mais dès que son regard s'était reposé à l'extérieur, son sourire avait disparu.

Dehors, l'univers était nu, sec et démuni.

L'adolescente était sortie de l'école et s'était assise au milieu du terrain, entre la maison d'Hagrid et l'entrée de Poudlard. Là, elle avait attendu calmement et vainement que le ciel lui offre des flocons. Julia aurait patienté durant des heures, jusqu'à se geler chaque parcelle de son corps, mais Lily, en bonne amie, l'avait forcée à revenir à l'intérieur. Elle avait passé ses derniers cours avant les vacances à mâchonner le bout de sa plume les yeux perdus vers la fenêtre, à toujours espérer, à toujours prier, à toujours attendre.

Le bruit de pas dans les escaliers brisa sa quiétude et dévia son attention. Un froncement de sourcils barra son visage lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux océan apparaître. Elle vérifia sa montre pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas elle qui avait perdu la notion du temps. Lorsque l'information se rendit à son cerveau, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans toute leur largeur.

« Tu as conscience qu'il n'est que six heures du matin, qu'on est un jour de vacances et que tu es déjà levé », lui fit-elle remarquée, abasourdie.

Un pli se forma sur le front de l'adolescent qui inclina un peu la tête semblant égaré dans les brumes matinales. On ne pouvait pas réellement en attendre plus de Sirius Black si tôt.

« Mouais », fit-il finalement en s'accotant à côté de la fenêtre devant laquelle Julia patientait.

D'un air ensommeillé, il frotta ses yeux et bailla comme l'aurait fait un petit enfant. Il portait un pull bleu marine barré d'une large ligne beige et un simple pantalon noir. Même nus pieds et mêmes les cheveux en bataille, Sirius était d'une classe inégalable. C'était quelque chose qui se dégageait de sa prestance. Il possédait ce petit air qui faisait craquer toutes les filles et charmait au seul son de sa voix, à la simple action de ses gestes.

« J'aurais droit à une vraie explication ou ton cerveau a encore besoin d'un somme? se moqua la jeune brune.

-Je fais une pratique pour demain, lui avoua-t-il après un moment de décalage.

-Une pratique? »

Sceptique, Julia avait levé un sourcil en se demandant ce que tramait encore le maraudeur.

« Pour demain, je dois absolument être le premier levé puisque c'est Noël alors je dois me pratiquer pour me lever plus tôt que Rem'. Ça fait quelques semaines que je m'entraîne. », précisa le jeune homme l'informant de cela comme le plus quotidien des faits.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescente qui se demandait si elle devait être surprise de l'entraînement de Sirius ou du fait qu'il avait réussi à faire des phrases aussi complètes si tôt le matin.

« Et c'est si important que tu te lèves le premier?

-Aussi important qu'il neige pour Noël pour toi », répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le jeune fille plongea son regard qui vaguait entre le vert et le jaune dans la bleuté des yeux de Sirius, tous deux complices. Entre enfants qui ne voulaient pas grandir, ils se comprenaient.

« Sauf que c'est plus facile de se lever tôt que de faire neiger le ciel, émit Julia d'un ton désespéré.

-Pas quand tu t'appelles Sirius Black, se railla lui-même le maraudeur en causant l'hilarité chez la jeune brune.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Après tout, tu y es arrivé aujourd'hui, lui répliqua la Gryffondor après avoir repris son sérieux.

-Après un mois d'essai, c'est la première fois et ce n'est qu'un coup de chance. Crois-moi, j'ai autant de chance de me lever avant Rem' qu'il neige demain. »

-Alors, on est aussi mal pris l'un que l'autre! »

Les deux adolescents soupirèrent à l'union. Julia détourna son regard vers la fenêtre en s'accotant sur le rebord. Sirius glissa ses mains dans ses poches nonchalamment en observant la Gryffondor du coin de l'œil. Une allure de gamine accentuée par ses pommettes rosées flottait toujours sur son visage la rendant assurément mignonne. En contradiction, la ligne définie qui traçait son menton lui conférait une maturité de physionomie qui ajoutait à sa beauté. Ses cheveux noisette retombaient en broussaille sur ses épaules, mais ce n'était pas le genre de détail dont Julia se souciait.

« J'ai une idée », s'exclama soudainement Sirius brisant le silence.

La jeune brune sursauta légèrement, comme si elle avait réussi en quelques minutes à oublier la présence du Gryffondor. À la mention d'une idée de maraudeur, Julia plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

« Si c'est pour partir un marché noir de chaussettes tricotées par les elfes de maison de la cuisine, c'est non, se défendit à l'avance l'adolescente en levant les mains.

-Non, c'est pour.

-Créer la Société Idolâtrant le Remarquable, l'Incroyable et l'Unique Sirius n'est pas non plus une bonne idée, même si les initiales font Sirius et que c'est concept.

-Mais, non.

-Il n'est pas non plus question que j'embarque dans une troupe de danse qui se prénomme "Les farfadets magiques de la forêt enchantée"!

-Tu vas finir par te taire, s'énerva faussement Sirius avec une petite joie qui se trahissait sur le bord de ses lèvres. Il avait déjà songé et même tenté de faire tout ça après tout.

-D'accord, d'accord », acquiesça Julia en hochant la tête.

Elle afficha son sourire le plus candide, le plus innocent, celui qui la faisait ressembler une fillette, en joignant ses mains derrière son dos.

« On se fait une sorte de défi : je dois m'arranger pour qu'il ait de la neige avant minuit ce soir et tu dois trouver un moyen pour que je me lève tôt demain matin.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne? demanda la jeune brune qui n'était pas sûre de voir l'utilité.

-On ne déprime pas toute la journée sur nos cas désespérés et en plus, on a peut-être une chance de réussir.

-Alors j'accepte! »

Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure leur marché en pensant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Le décompte commençait.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

Julia regarda Sirius disparaître dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. La jeune brune jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa fenêtre et eut un pincement de cœur à l'abandonner. La Gryffondor craignait de perdre le spectacle des premiers flocons. À reculons, elle alla elle aussi vers son dortoir. En mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, prise dans ses réflexions, elle gravit les marches et franchit la porte.

Dès que l'adolescent fut entrée, elle s'orienta vers le deuxième lit à gauche. Les rideaux du baldaquin rouges étaient tirés pour éviter la lumière de pénétrer dans les rêves de la dormeuse.

Pour tirer Sirius du sommeil le lendemain, Julia aurait grand besoin de l'aide de Lily. Pour ce faire, elle était obligée de tirer cette dernière elle-même du sommeil. Aux années d'expériences qu'elle avait acquises pour réveiller sa meilleure amie, la jeune brune se dit qu'elle se débrouillerait plutôt bien avec le maraudeur.

Julia se glissa en dessous des rideaux et s'agenouilla au pied du lit, à côté des jambes de la rouquine. La tignasse rousse étalée sur son oreiller, la jeune fille endormie se trouvait sur le dos, le visage paisible et les bras étendus de chaque côté. Délicatement, Julia sortit sa baguette magique et se pencha vers Lily jusqu'à ce que sa main arrive devant la face de son amie.

La jeune brune murmura une formule pour que un fil d'eau s'échappe de sa baguette tout doucement. Toujours les yeux clos, la rouquine se contenta de détourner la tête. De vagues marmonnements s'échappèrent de sa bouche :

« Humm…Gn…James… »

À l'évocation du nom du maraudeur, Julia dût se mordre férocement l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle imaginait déjà le regard de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle lui reporterait ses paroles. Ne renonçant pas à son plan, la jeune brune émit un jet d'eau plus fort qui s'aspergea plus brutalement Lily. La jeune rousse se réveilla en sursaut en criant au meurtre :

« AAAARG! JULIA! JE VAIS TE TUER! »

La concernée relâcha finalement son fou rire qu'elle retenait. L'adolescente roula sur le dos oubliant qu'à côté d'elle, c'était le vide. Elle tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le plancher en passant à travers le rideau. Loin de s'être fait mal, ses rires redoublèrent.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillée? s'énerva Lily.

-J'ai…bee…soin de…ton…aide… », articula difficilement Julia à travers son hilarité.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

« ON SE LÈVE! » hurla Sirius en pénétrant dans le dortoir.

Sans se gêner, il tira les rideaux des trois lits où il y avait encore un occupant. Le soleil bouscula la torpeur des dormeurs et les cris du maraudeur finirent de la briser. Des grognements mécontents commencèrent à se faire entendre à chaque couche, accompagnés de battements hésitants de cils.

Remus s'étirait les bras en baillant, James cherchait à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa commode en maugréant et Peter couvrait ses oreilles avec son oreiller. Sirius prit l'initiative, pour accélérer les choses, de voler les couvertures de ses amis.

« SIRIUS BLACK, s'exclama la maraudeur à lunette, Calme- toi et dis-nous ce qu'il se passe pour que tu nous réveille aussi tôt! »

À l'instant où James le réprimanda, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs cessa de bouger partout, mais continua d'afficher un large sourire. L'adolescent s'éclaircit la gorge et se dressa droit comme un piquet. Ses mains se lièrent dans son dos et Sirius se mit à marcher entre les lits comme un sergent en dictant ses instructions :

« Votre mission, et vous n'avez pas le droit de la refuser, est de faire neiger le ciel pour Noël. Notre parole et la réputation de la compétence des maraudeurs sont enjeux. Nous avons jusqu'à minuit pour exécuter notre mission, messieurs.

-Depuis quand ta parole égale la notre? Grommela James.

-On n'aurait pas pu rien faire aujourd'hui? » Geignit Peter.

Sirius se démonta un peu à la lassitude de ses amis, mais Remus, probablement par pitié, décida de se lever. Le visage impassible, il lui flanqua une tape dans le dos et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain.

« C'est moi le premier dans le douche », mentionna-t-il.

Heureux, le maraudeur aux yeux bleus s'assit sur son lit pendant que les deux autres entamaient la recherche de vêtements propres en grognant. Son matelas lui semblait particulièrement confortable. Le coussin se révélait délicieusement moelleux pour son derrière. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il étala son dos sur sa couche. Elle s'agençait parfaitement avec son corps. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être agréable! L'oreille à base de plume formait un ensemble des plus douillets.

Il devait tout de même rester réveillé.

Ses yeux clignèrent une fois.

Une fois de trop.

Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes.

Il ferma les yeux.

Juste pour quelques secondes.

Peut-être quelques minutes.

Tout au plus…

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

Allongée sur le dos sur un banc de la Grande Salle à la table des Gryffondors, Julia admirait le ciel magique en se creusant la tête pour trouver des idées. Lily, assise à ses côtés, grignotait un croissant, une plume à la main pour noter ce qu'elles disaient. Elles étaient les seules dans la salle à l'exception du professeur des défenses contre le mal et Dumbledore qui discutaient à leur table.

C'est la rouquine qui avait insisté pour qu'elles viennent dans la Grande Salle pour pouvoir calmer son ventre qui une fois éveillé, criait toujours famine le matin. Après qu'elle ait gentiment accepté de l'aider (Parce que demain, c'était Noël, qu'elle était de bonne humeur et qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire), Julia n'avait pas pu lui refuser cela.

« Pour se réveiller, les moldus utilisent un cadran, ça fonctionnerait, non? proposa Lily.

-Mais Remus l'entendrait, rétorqua Julia.

-On aurait juste à mettre un sort d'insonorus autour du lit de Sirius.

-Il se rendormirait juste après l'avoir éteint de toutes façons. »

Désespérée, la rouquine secoua la tête en avalant une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

« Et si on ferait un cadran qui continue magiquement à sonner s'il continue à dormir? suggéra la Lily.

-C'est compliqué, non?

-Ouais, peut-être.

-Il faudrait qu'il ne s'endorme jamais! »

La jeune rousse tambourina des ongles sur la table en réfléchissant. L'idée que le maraudeur ne s'endorme jamais n'était pas bête du tout. Il fallait seulement trouver le moyen de garder debout…

« Ça y est! J'ai trouvé! S'enthousiasma Lily en écrivant quelque chose sur son parchemin.

-Quoi?!

-Une potion d'éveil! Viens, on va à la bibliothèque!

-Je trouve que tu mets toujours beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme en disant les mots "On va à la bibliothèque" », ronchonna Julia en se levant à contrecoeur du banc qu'elle commençait à trouver aussi confortable qu'un lit.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on utiliserait pas le même sort que celui qu'on a pris pour les couloirs? soumit Remus qui écrivait en même temps une lettre pour ses parents.

-On ne pourra pas faire neiger tout le ciel juste avec ce sort. Il permet seulement de faire apparaître la neige, répliqua Sirius qui avait finit par être réveillé par ses amis, fins prêts.

-On pourrait faire la danse de la pluie, sauf que là, ce serait la danse de la neige, proposa Peter qui se goinfrait de bonbons.

-Mais c'est génial comme idée, Queudver! ironisa le maraudeur aux cheveux noirs sur un ton euphorique exagéré.

-Pour vrai?! s'exclama l'adolescent rondelet avec un grand sourire fier.

-Non, répondit simplement Sirius abattant ses traits, ce qui fit rigoler les autres.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas à la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen? » interrogea James qui feuilletait tranquillement un magazine de Quidditch.

Le regard des quatre jeunes hommes qui étaient confortablement étalés dans leur lit se dirigea en chœur vers la porte de leur dortoir.

« La bibliothèque…, répéta Lunard sur un ton découragé.

-Il faut se lever…, continua Queudver.

-Descendre des escaliers…, poursuivit Patmol.

-Trois étages, insista Cornedrue.

-Trop loin », se plaignirent à l'unisson les maraudeurs.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

« Bonhomme hiver »

Le tableau de la grosse dame en rose pivota et les deux Gryffondors traversèrent le passage pour atterrir dans la salle commune or et rouge. Lily monta directement à la chambre pour prendre son matériel de potions durant que Julia restait dans la salle. Les deux adolescentes avaient passé l'avant-midi à ratisser des livres pour trouver un modèle simplifié de la fonction de l'éveil puisque la version typique comprenait trois jours d'attente.

La jeune brune aperçut deux pieds qui dépassaient d'un fauteuil de velours. Reconnaissant à qui il appartenait, Julia vola précipitamment un soulier de jeune homme et s'enfuit en courrant et en riant.

« Eh! Ma chaussure! » s'alarma Sirius, tiré de son somme.

Un sourire se forma sur la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'identité de la brigande, mais il ne laissa rien paraître d'autre et prit rapidement une expression sérieuse :

« Je l'ai toujours su! Tu fais du trafic de souliers en cambriolant d'innocentes victimes dans leur sommeil telles que moi! »

Trahissant tous ses autres traits, ses yeux brillaient de malice.

En pouffant, Julia inséra son nez dans la chaussure et adopta soudainement une mine complètement dégoûtée :

« Aucun risque! Avec l'odeur qui se dégage de là, personne n'en voudra!

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas la véritable senteur de mes pieds, c'est juste une astuce pour repousser les voleurs! se défendit le maraudeur blessé dans son orgueil.

-Sirius Black pue des pieds, se moqua la jeune brune, je vois déjà ça en gros titres dans les journaux! L'école en entier va être au courrant! La vérité sera enfin dévoilée!

-C'est du repousse-voleur, puis si t'es si forte que ça, donne-moi ton soulier!

-Pourquoi tu veux mon soulier?! s'affola Julia en reculant doucement de quelques pas.

-Pour le sentir!, indiqua Sirius en s'approchant tranquillement de la jeune brune pour la suivre.

-Il n'en est pas question! » refusa nettement la jeune brune.

Elle se revira complètement pour échapper au maraudeur et prit ses jambes à son cou. L'adolescent la poursuivit en l'accusant :

« Avoue que tu pues des pieds aussi!

-Ça veut dire que tu avoues, toi, que tu pues des pieds?

-N'essaie pas de détourner le sujet, on parlait de toi! »

Pendant l'échange, Sirius tentait vainement d'arracher la chaussure de la jeune fille qui s'enfuyait en sautant de fauteuil en sofa partout dans la salle commune. Puisqu'il était dans les environs de midi, il n'y avait aucun élève et ils pouvaient prendre leur aise dans leur course.

Finalement, le maraudeur réussit à plaquer l'adolescente sur le sol. Il s'attaqua toute de suite à ses pieds. Julia riait tellement qu'elle avait finit par abandonner toute forme de protestations. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comment son rire était charmant : Bruyant, fort, mais clair et enfantin, et surtout très communicatif.

En possession du soulier de Julia, il engouffra finalement son nez à l'intérieur et il n'y détecta qu'une légère odeur de sueur. Rien de particulièrement fort. Ensuite, il approcha sa chaussure à lui qu'il avait récupérée au même moment. Il produit la même air dégoûté que la Gryffondor avait affiché :

« Qu'est-ce que ça pue!

-Ah ha! Je te l'avais dit! J'ai raison ! Tu l'avoues maintenant! »

Sirius n'eut pas la peine d'admettre ses torts, car Lily arriva à ce moment avec son équipement :

« Tu viens, Ju?

-Oui, je te suis!

-Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un soulier, lui fit remarquer la rouquine, intriguée.

-Oups! C'est vrai! »

Ne se préoccupant pas des rires de Sirius, la jeune brune s'assit sur l'accotoir d'un fauteuil pour…enlever son autre chaussure. Satisfaite, Julia rejoignit Lily à la sortie.

« Au fait, demanda le maraudeur juste avant, ça avance le défi?

-Très bien, confirma l'adolescente en levant le pouce, et toi?

-Même chose », mentit le jeune homme en souriant alors qu'intérieurement, il grimaçait.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

Des petits gâteaux à la vanille, des tartelettes aux fruits, des mousses au chocolat, des éclairs, des petits choux à la crème, du coulis de fraise, des biscuits à la citrouille, du glaçage sucré, des friandises colorées à la tonne, des bonbons durs ou mous, des mille-feuilles, des pains d'épice, toutes ces sucreries se ramassaient dans une impressionnante montagne sur une table basse de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Assis en indien face aux confiseries, James et Peter admiraient amoureusement leur récolte dans toute sa splendeur. Accoté sur le bas d'un canapé, Sirius jetait un regard plein d'appétit aux pâtisseries. Leurs yeux brillaient de la même lueur gourmande.

Le tableau de salle tourna et Remus qui revenait tout juste de la volière où il avait été porté sa lettre apparût. Sa mine devint instantanément accablée à la vue des confiseries.

« Quand j'ai dit : « Vous pourriez apporter de la nourriture des cuisines pour dîner », ça incluait des aliments nutritifs, leur reprocha le châtain pâle.

-Mais on est la veille de Noël », émit James d'une petite voix.

Les trois compères regardaient le plus sage d'entre eux avec des yeux piteux et suppliants.

En capitulant d'un soupire, Remus s'assit à son tour devant les friandises alors qu'un dans un cri de victoire, les autres maraudeurs se précipitaient à engouffrer le plus de gâteaux dans leur bouche.

Dans une maladresse habituelle, Peter échappa un chou à la crème sur le tapis qui s'écrasa. Il le ramassa pour, ensuite, l'avaler d'un coup en laissant une belle tâche de mousse blanche sur le plancher. Elle formait un minuscule îlot sur l'immensité du sol, une petite étendue couverte d'une blancheur immaculée. Autour d'elle, le tapis était intact et encore propre.

Le maraudeur aux cheveux blonds cendrés qui observait la tâche d'un regard réprobateur fut frappé d'une illumination. De cet éclair de génie découla un projet qui germa dans son esprit mettant ses neurones en alerte :

« Patmol, je crois que j'ai une idée! »

Sirius qui croquait un mille-feuilles à pleines dents beurrant ses doigts de crémage cessa immédiatement toute action pour se concentrer sur les paroles de Remus qui arborait un air de conspirateur.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

Un mince filet de fumée s'échappait de la potion qui bouillonnait sous le feu. Couchée sur le ventre, Julia posait ses coudes sur le sol et accotait son menton au creux de ses mains. La jeune brune épiait distraitement les mouvements de Lily qui s'appliquait minutieusement à la potion. L'adolescente aux yeux émeraude avait roulé ses manches et attaché ses cheveux en un chignon qui relâchait négligemment quelques mèches.

« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire TA potion? demanda-t-elle en coupant en de fins morceaux des racines de plantes.

-Parce que après avoir évalué que tu étais une surdouée en potions et que moi, j'étais aussi habile qu'un hippogriffe, nous avons conclu que tu étais la meilleure candidate.

-Et tu ne pourrais pas me donner un coup de main?

-Non! » répondit Julia sur un ton jovial avec son petit sourire de gamine.

La rouquine ne prit même pas la peine de soupire ou de secouer la tête, elle s'était habituée à l'étrange attitude et aux drôles de mimiques de sa meilleur amie. Lily ne lui en voulait pas plus que cela puisque les potions constituaient réellement sa matière préférée. N'importe qui aurait pu s'apercevoir qu'elle naviguait dans son élément. Elle usait d'un perfectionnisme qui n'appartenait qu'aux plus passionnés pour préparer la mixture. L'étincelle d'engouement qui dansait dans son regard confirmait tout son intérêt. Lily Evans n'était pas du genre à refuser de faire une potion.

Bref, rien à voir avec Julia qui avait de l'urticaire à la simple mention des mots préparation et potions mis ensemble. Elle oubliait toujours un ingrédient, omettait de compter le nombre de tours à mélanger ou tombait dans la Lune en pleine cuisson. Le professeur Slughorn la traitait comme un véritable cas désespéré…et avec raison.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

Puisque les Gryffondors restés pour Noël étaient assez nombreux, les élèves avaient décidé d'organiser une fête pour célébrer le réveillon. La Salle commune avait été décoré de guirlandes rouges et vertes et un sapin égayé par de divers ornements de Noël se dressait dans un coin de la pièce. Les Gryffondors avaient rapetissé et poussé contre les murs les fauteuils et les tables pour laisser place à une piste de danse. Une musique entraînante résonnait contre les murs battant le déhanchement des élèves. Un banquet de plusieurs pâtisseries et de bièraubeurres (gracieuseté des maraudeurs) complétait l'ensemble.

Il ne restait plus que trente minutes avant minuit. Julia regarda sa montre en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Discutant sans grand intérêt avec un sixième année, elle ne cessait de surveiller la fenêtre du coin de l'œil en espérant à chaque instant, de voir quelques flocons lui confier que Sirius avait réussi son défi. Pour sa part, elle avait glissé la fiole de potion dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Finalement, le sixième année se lassa de ses réponses courtes et évasives et la quitta. Cela lui offrit la possibilité de chercher en toute liberté le maraudeur. Ne le repérant nulle part, elle se dirigea vers James qui devait probablement être entrain d'exécuter un concours de la danse la plus ridicule (Enfin, elle l'espérait pour lui). Julia s'approcha doucement vers lui et secoua avec sa main ses cheveux noirs en bataille pour attirer son attention. Sursautant, le jeune homme se tourna ver elle :

« Juju!

-James, est-ce que.

Joyeux Noël! », la coupa-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas un exploit particulièrement difficile vu le corps frêle de la jeune fille.

Une odeur perfide d'alcool s'échappa de l'haleine de James qui devait avoir pris quelques boissons de trop. Après qu'il ait déposé une bise sur chacune de ses joues, Julia put enfin s'échapper de l'emprise du maraudeur. Définitivement, il ne l'aiderait pas dans sa recherche.

Il fallut qu'elle fasse le tour de la salle pour enfin apercevoir Sirius qui se tenait dans une pose nonchalante face à une fille. Le col à demi relevé, un petit sourire en coin et accoutré de son habituelle désinvolture, le maraudeur semblait en pleine séance de drague. À cette vue, un pincement de cœur chamboula Julia, la surprenant d'être si touchée…si déçue.

Et s'il avait oublié? Après tout, qu'était-elle pour lui? La gamine de service à qui il avait bien accepté de rendre service? Une pauvre adolescente perdue encore dans son enfance avec qui il consentait de s'amuser de temps à autre? À peine une amie…non?

Respirant un coup, Julia essuya ses mains moites contre son jeans. Pourquoi devait-elle être si nerveuse? C'était tellement absurde, mais elle avait peur. Une crainte qui vibrait dans toute son être, celle de ne pas avoir d'intérêt face à cette jeune fille aux longues jambes et au décolleté bien rempli. Mais après tout, pourquoi recherchait-elle l'intérêt du maraudeur?

Pour la soirée, il s'était vêtu d'une belle chemise bleu marine qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Sa stature d'homme, ses muscles juste assez développés, sa mâchoire carré, ses cheveux stratégiquement décoiffés et ses… Julia rougit à cette pensée et mordilla brutalement sa lèvre pour la faire disparaître. Mais par merlin, ce pantalon noir lui faisait réellement un joli derrière. Eh oui, Sirius Black puait des pieds, mais il avait de sacrées belles fesse.

Secouant la tête, la jeune brune reprit ses esprits. Cet Apollon appartenait à une autre classe que la sienne. Elle lui laisserait sa potion et tant pis pour le neige. Ses entrailles se serrèrent, elle avait besoin de voir cette magie blanche, un besoin enfantin, qui n'avait pas de sens. Julia prit un petit air candide qui servait de parure à sa frayeur et se dirigea vers le garçon aux yeux bleus en regardant une dernière fois sa montre. Il restait seulement quinze minutes avant minuit.

Sirius retroussa ses manches déjà enroulées en retenant un bâillement. Son interlocutrice se montrait particulièrement soporifique. Son apparence l'attirait sans aucun doute, mais il n'avait pas l'envie de s'abandonner à ce plaisir ce soir. Quel était son prénom déjà, Vicky? Becky? Peu importe. Il voulait trouver Julia pour voir ses yeux briller lorsque la neige tomberait. Depuis quelques minutes, il cherchait une échappatoire à sa conversation continuant tout de même d'afficher un masque de dragueur.

Lorsqu'il repéra la jeune brune dans le coin de son œil, il sentit un grand soulagement le pénétrer. Quelle heure est-il exactement? Il commençait probablement à être tard. Julia se plaça dans le dos de son interlocutrice, un petit air malicieux flottait sur son visage. Avec un talent impressionnant d'actrice, elle mima une pimbêche qui se cassait un ongle, les mimiques de Vicky (ou Becky) et finalement de quelqu'un qui dormait d'ennui. Vicky ne remarqua rien jusqu'à l'instant où Julia lança un ronflement.

Aussitôt que son interlocutrice se tourna, la Gryffondor aux yeux jaune-vert se redressa vivement en sifflotant dans les airs. Scandalisée, Becky voulut émettre une petite plainte hystérique, mais Sirius ne lui laisse pas le temps :

« Julia! J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire! Je suis désolé, Becky.

-C'est Vicky », précisa la jeune fille en faisant arrogamment voler ses cheveux d'un coup de main juste avant de les quitter.

Sirius haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle reviendrait de toutes façons un jour ou l'autre. Se débarrassant de son air de séducteur, il offrit un sourire plus franc à la jeune brune.

« Pour te réveiller demain, j'ai confectionné une potion d'éveil, l'informa Julia en sortant une fiole bleuâtre de sa poche.

-TU l'as fait? » répéta le maraudeur, sceptique.

Tout le monde, enfin les Gryffondors et les Serpentards qui assistaient aux cours, connaissaient la maladresse de Julia en potions pour avoir vu et entendu ses accidents à nombreuses reprises.

« Bon d'accord, Lily m'a aidé un peu. »

Sirius leva un sourcil suspicieux.

« Ok, elle m'a beaucoup aidé. »

Le jeune homme pencha un peu la tête pour accentuer sa méfiance.

« Bon, j'avoue : Elle l'a toute faite et je n'ai fait que regarder! »

En riant, Sirius prit la potion et l'inséra dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Tu ne l'avales pas? demanda Julia, étonnée.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, si on ne veut pas manquer le spectacle.

-Le spectacle?!

-Va chercher ta cape et on se rejoint en face du tableau », lui ordonna-t-il en esquivant la question.

Sans rechigner et évitant toutes autres interrogations, Julia courra jusqu'à son dortoir et empoigna sa cape et son foulard qu'elle enfila négligemment d'un coup. Il restait à peine cinq minutes avant minuit.

Aussitôt qu'elle sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle sentit une main la tirer par le bras à travers le couloir. La jeune brune dût suivre le pas rapide de Sirius qui circulait précipitamment contre le mur. Les choses se passèrent si vite que Julia n'eut même pas le temps de se demander où est ce qu'il l'amenait.

En un instant, un vent rafraîchissant confronta son visage qu'elle cacha sous son foulard. Il la traîna jusqu'au bord du lac et cessa finalement de marcher pour se retourner vers elle avec un large sourire. Sous ses pieds, le sable anormalement dur était figé par le froid. Un clair de lune répandait sa douce lumière sur le paysage apportant des tons d'argent à la végétation. Quelques nuages bleutés voilaient le ciel en laissant une place aux astres qui miroitaient sur l'étendue d'eau. Julia regarda les branches démunies des arbres, l'air vide… Il ne neigeait pas. Avait-il échoué?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a amenée ici? échappa la jeune brune en émettant ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur traversée dans les couloirs.

-Pour avoir la meilleure place au spectacle, répondit Sirius mystérieusement.

-Quel spectacle?

-Celui-là », élucida-t-il finalement en pointant du doigt le ciel et en levant les yeux.

Julia leva la tête, intriguée. Elle venait juste de le faire et n'avait rien vu.

Puis.

Elle les aperçut.

Silencieusement, ils valsaient dans les airs dans une gracieuse danse. Les rayons lunaires reflétaient sur eux les faisant briller de milles feux. Dans une timidité furtive, les premiers se posèrent sur le sol. Les autres suivirent juste après.

Elle les sentait s'abandonner sur son visage pour mourir fondus par sa chaleur. Pour mieux faire corps avec l'averse, elle tendit les bras de chaque côté. Les flocons touchaient ses mains, la froideur pénétrait son être. La magie blanche la recouvrait toute entière. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, celui de l'enfant qui sommeillait encore en elle. Son cœur battait d'une fièvre de bonheur si forte qu'elle déborda et des larmes de joie coulèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, se mêlant à l'eau des flocons.

Des graines d'étoile qui s'affalaient sur le sol apportant l'apparat manquant à ce fade hiver. Il n'avait pas oublié. Il avait réussi. Il neigeait.

Fasciné, Sirius l'admirait sans oser bouger, sans oser troubler ce merveilleux moment. Les pommettes de la jeune fille rougissaient par la fraîcheur. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de ces brillants qui dévalaient du ciel. Il sut à l'instant où il remarqua les flammes dorées d'éblouissement qui s'embrasaient dans ses yeux que jamais, il n'oublierait cette vision. Jamais.

Une légère mélodie glissa de la bouche rosée de Julia, son rire enfantin et rafraîchissant. Elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même entrant dans une sorte de transe charmante. La jeune fille avait oublié la présence de ce qui l'entourait s'adonnant pleinement à l'union entre elle et la magie blanche. Elle dansait. Silencieusement. Paisiblement. Élégamment. Elle suivait le rythme des flocons. Il lui semblait apercevoir un ange. Il sut à l'instant où il la vit, elle, que jamais il ne l'oublierait.

Elle détenait ce don que les adultes perdaient en grandissant, possédait cette étincelle qui s'éteignait en vieillissant, disposait de sensations que l'âge faisait oublier. L'émerveillement. Julia avait cette façon unique de s'émerveiller pour toutes les petites choses qui constituaient la vie. Il sut à l'instant où elle croisa son regard à travers ce bal naturel qu'un jour, il finirait pas tomber amoureux d'une telle fille.

Julia cessa ses pas et s'approcha délicatement de Sirius. Leurs yeux se liaient dans un parfait accord. Elle avança discrètement sa main et prit la sienne. Ses doigts glacés s'enlacèrent aux siens. Ils se sourirent, éclatants. L'adolescente enfouit son nez dans le torse du jeune homme tandis qu'il l'agrippait par la taille d'un bras. Il posa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

La jeune brune leva les yeux vers lui, pétillante d'allégresse. Elle plongea son regard dans l'océan de Sirius. Tous deux complices. Tous deux amis. Parce que c'étais plus simple ainsi. Parce qu'entre enfants qui ne voulaient pas grandir, ils se comprenaient.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

À quelques kilomètres de Poudlard, un enfant de huit ans jaugeait le ciel, déçu. Cette année, il n'avait pas eu droit à un Noël blanc. Dehors, l'univers était nu, sec et démuni.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

**Fin**

S'il vous plaît! Laissez vos commentaires! J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vaut mon tout premier one-shot de maraudeurs! Toutes critiques sont acceptées!


End file.
